User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 5.30.14
Hi guys! Welcome to the first ever Blu News where I relay all sorts of information about upcoming projects to you! Today will be a spectacular presentation with over 8 projects getting presentation. That being said let’s get to it since this is going to be a long one! I hope you’re ready for all of today’s content. First off, let’s start with Onlife. Onlife Many of you probably remember Onlife, an adaptation of our lives on chill. Now dubbed Onlife-Support due to it being on hiatus for months, I’m happy to announce the once weekly/daily blog will be returning June 30th. As of now there are 56 episodes planned, enough to fill a standard 2 seasons for a television series. I think it’s coming along quite nicely. To end Onlife’s section today I’m happy to reveal a new character! Click the link to find out who it is! I hope you're excited for Onlife’s return in the future. Future Review Unlike most Sonic fans I have never seen any of the four animated adaptation. Which may be a good thing considering all 4 seem to have a passionate hatebase...well, except SatAM. That gets “OK”s at worse. In celebration of Sonic Boom I plan on reviewing Sonic X, the last Sonic series released 11 years ago. Does Sonic Boom Have big shoes to fill? We’ll see in October Chillverse-- hold up! We still have something Sonic X related to talk about. Veteran users of SFW are probably familiar with the once popular Sonic X: Regenerated. When UnCrushedDreams (the series creator) left the series she allowed me to have it. As some know, I never really did anything with the rights. That is, until today. I proudly present to you: Adventures Regenerated by BlurayOriginals (Sonic Next!) Adventures Regenerated! We fought it what, seemed like endgame but With seemingly endless dedication We did it, we all made it hoo~me I wonder, what life has in store today '' If it’s nothing, then I will forge the way'' '' A path of my lii~king'' '' ‘Cause I choose my journey and I choose my destiny'' '' I won’t let this world, get the best of me'' '' No matter the trials or tribulations'' '' I won’t fall into desperation'' '' I will stand by my word (hold on!)'' '' My determination can’t be deterred (go forth!)'' '' The world is so vast and free (see it all!)'' '' Crossing the land and sea (good bye!)'' '' Fighting the strong and strange! (good luck!)'' '' The composed and deranged (stand tall!)'' '' And it’s my quest to help diminish all the evil'' '' No matter how big or concealed'' '' I will stand by this world, no matter how dark it may be~ '' '' and when it needs hero'' '' To fight off all the fiends'' '' By any means'' '' I’ll be on the scene'' '' and with my friends I have the ultimate tee~am'' Adventures Regenerated! (Nothing’s set) '' You can change, nothing is fated'' '' You can carve a road to your dreams'' '' and see things beyond belief'' '' If you follow your heart'' '' You’ll know just where to start'' '' On an adventure of your oww~n'' '' May the whole world knooow~'' Adventure is regenerating '' Time won’t stop, so start dedicating'' '' Those precious moments'' '' to exploring the world'' '' Adventures are stories of life'' '' Tales of journeys, joys and strides'' '' and they can all be your’s if you just open the door'' The rest of your days '' ''Could be filled with amaze-ment '' ''If you just look around '' ''From the sky to the ground '' ''You’d see our world is full of bliss '' ''Something that you just can’t miss '' ''So come one an all, please don’t dismiss '' ''As every adventure is a story '' ''and everyone has to have one! That was the first theme for Sonic neXt, the new incarnation of Sonic X: Regenerated. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions or concerns please comment below. In Sonic X: Regenerated, the episodes barely had any resemblance to Sonic X. While this is great, everything has its place and the overabundance of fan content left Sonic X: Regenerated barely resembling its predecessor series. To better connect neXt to X we will be adapting some of the canon games. A lot of us already have series adapting canon Sonic stories (Chillverse 2.0 especially). To avoid redundancy I’ve come up with a new system. The system takes different Sonic games and combines their plots and elements. All of those combinations are planned arcs/episode(s). Fan content won’t be completely abandoned though. After every two canon arcs will be a fanon arc. More on it later. If you have any suggestions on Chronicles’, Heroes’ and Zero Gravity’s combo game, please suggest below. You can even add it in addition to a pairing already written there. Finally on Sonic neXt here is the list of invited users: * Blu * Zay * Apallo * Legion If you have an interest in joining, please comment below. I hope you look forward to Sonic neXt, coming soon. Chaos Quest As some users know, Chaos Quest was my first series on Wikia. While it was successful it was filled with numerous errors, contrivances, plotholes, underdeveloped characters and was overall a mess. It was sentenced to death around November 2011 due to a tournament saga which starred a massive amount of characters. The problem however is that the characters were owned by 12+ users! This resulted in the production slowdown and eventual hiatus and cancellation of the series. While I tried to revive the series by re-editing all 14 episodes this proved what I considered, a rather futile effort. While most of the characters had more personality (excluding Jack the Hedgehog) there was still the contrived plot and overabundance of characters. Oh, and the episodes were really long and not much fun to edit. I however., didn’t want to let the series and its ideas die. I was suggested by LegionDX & Apallo to reboot the series. Eventually I caved in to the reboot and abandoned the re-edit. The series will be returning to production in somewhere around Q3 2014 to Q2 2015. Here are some of the changes I have planned. * All of the current episodes from Chaos Quest 2011 will stay. * New episodes will be thrown in the mix for a longer season and better pacing. * Plasma, Kai, Necko, Eva, Sukendus, Tomas, Geo and Axel will stay. * The original episode 2, the great escape is to be reintegrated. * More specials stages in episode 9’s revitalized version. * Episode 9 will be renamed “Unlocking the Eighth Emerald” * Odep is retconned * Katie Rose is now a descendant of Amy from the future. * Like CQ2011 each user will get their own saga. * Canons will return and be controlled by some users. * Mr.E will have a more suitable replacement along with an Agent Z expy * Zenaroid and his ridiculously impenetrable helmet stay. Sorry guys. * Eva is still a Sonic & Mina fusion. A revitalized version of episode 3 will go into more depth about her origin. * The tournament still happens but will have a set-up more akin to the Budokai Tenkaichi from Dragon Ball. * Eva vs. Z, Sukendus vs. Amy, Tails vs. Zenaroid will still occur. * Expys of Jack the Hedgehog, Speedy the Porcupine, Patricia the Skunk, Dan the Hedgehog and Blade the Hedgehog may be included. * Plasma will remain main protagonist. * Eggman Nega will be removed from the first season(s). Our final change is the crew of CQ. The RP type will be changed from freeplay to private. Here is a list of the invited users. * Blu * Apallo * Legion * Zay * SS3K * MHS * Flame If you would also like to join the crew don’t hesitate to comment below. I hope you’re all excited for CQ’s reboot, coming soon. I’d like to leave you with an image of the rebooted design of one of the characters. Enjoy. Top 7 Mario Kart Games Start your engines everyone! You all voted and now it’s finally out and just in time for Mario Kart 7!I Click this link to see the exciting results and get ready for some high-speed intense action, launching today! Zay Escobar Welcome ZE fans and creators. Zay Escobar is slowly growing into a bigger series and as such mantinence will be harder to keep. To coutneract this I have made some adjustments to the Zay Escobar page. All of the escosodes (now renamed “Escomics” are being moved to an archive page and from now on will be divided by years (i.e Archive 2013/2014, 2015, etc). There's also an archive for the guest comics. The latest comic will be presented on the page still. Next, all bios are being moved to a ”List of Characters” page and will be given more in depth descriptions along with all pictures being turned into transparencies. Finally, the pages’ logo has been removed from the tip top middle into a template which more professionally represents ZE. The logo being in the middle was charming however and as such on archives it will remain in the middle. This should keep Zay Escobar in order for the future. Thanks for watching! King of the Chill Greetings Chill users. I would like to announce that King of the Chill 2013 will be undergoing a few changes. Firstly, after round 1 we will be using art made by the original creators, rather than personalized art made by me as I will be unable to scan pictures until the school year resumes. The second is that due to the numerous delays, KotC 2013 will now be KotC 2014, with KotC2 being pushed back to Fall 2015. On the top of KotC2 here’s a rather obvious change: KotC2 will be based on Chillverse 2.0 rather than 1.0. Secondly, to prevent delays similar to KotC2014 all characters will be required to give a picture and a description of any sort to gain entry. The limit has been deducted from 300 to 100. This way the amount of filler will be deduced. We’ve learned from our mistakes are are hoping to give you a more properly functioning tournament from now on. Thank you. As today is a friday this also means we've started the fourth wave of KotC. Click here to go vote on matches 10, 11 and 12. Sonic Lost World U Review My Sonic Lost World U review! It’s finally time to see if this game is truly as good, or bad as they say. "They literally do nothing but contact Sonic and Tails and ask them if they saved the Animal Friends and be used as warning signs that Earth’s life is being sucked away, something Eggman or any of the Deadly Six could’ve told/shown the two of them. That’s not the only thing wrong here however. There’s also Sonic’s horrid incompetence. Sonic and Tails have been getting a much stronger and defined relationship in the series, especially with Generations and Colors. Gone are the days where Tails would simply look up to Sonic, they now talk to each other like equals, make jokes, tease each other etc and that’s all present here. The only problem I found here is the fact that Sonic and Tails clearly look at Eggman using the shell to inhibit the Deadly Six and can hear him from where they’re sitting. Tails even warns Sonic but he runs in, head first and kicks the MAGIC CONCH” Read More... Chillverse 2.0 Hello everyone. It’s the segment you’ve all been waiting for! Chillverse 2.0. As all of you know I’ve been working diligently on bringing you new Chillverse 2.0 topics on a constant basis. What many don’t know however is that I’ve also been creating the world of Chillverse 2.0. I’ve been taking in every canon and fanon location possible and creating the basis for the universe. You’re probably thinking, “Yeah, I know all this. What’s the new news?”. Well that’s just it: the universe. Coming soon is a map of the Chillverse 2.0 locations. All of them. As such some topics (such as MHS’ on military divisions) will be delayed. Please be patient as the map may take a while to complete. Thank you. Next off, the new topics for Chillverse 2.0 are being released. Go check them out and vote on your personal preference: *Thread:26526 *Thread:26528 *Thread:26529 *Thread:26530 Finally I’d like to finally reveal two of my characters planned for Chillverse 2.0. These two are Logan the Fox and Penny Palet, the first two of my characters I'm debuting for Chillverse 2.0. They're similar in some ways (such as their timidness) but different in others. I even plan for the two to go to the same school. Enough delay however, here is a description of Logan and Penny. Logan is the eldest son of Stephanie and Gabriel. He is extremely timid and gets bullied at school for such which of course bothers him. He normally tries to brush it off but that normally doesn't work. He doesn't have many friends to rely on and tends to keep to himself. He normally has a very calm or depressed demeanor. For the friends he does have (to be decided; haven't made any, asked anyone to be friends with him) he tends to be a bit more open around them, but acts like he normally does, peaceful. He gets good grades in school and is normally a reasonable person to come to for advice. Logan will only make eye contact with his family and friends, preferring to look down and play with his hands when talking to strangers. He likes helping people as it makes him feel accomplished and when he grows up wants to be a comic artist/writer. He gains the ability to control electricity however due to being made fun of as child (as his powers weren't up to snuff) he has become insecure about them and rarely uses them. He likes animal friends as he has a natural knack for interacting with them and has one of his own, a Flicky. He always takes his friends and family's feelings into consideration before he does things that he thinks may harm them and normally thinks highly of them, putting their needs before his. Due to the constant bullying he doesn't think extremely high of himself but hides this as not to make his family worry, thinking they have more important things to deal with. As being timid would suggest he has stage fright, and would be much more comfortable talking to people through some sort of outlet like over a phone. Logan is rarely ever gets mad preferring to forgive and forget rather than seek warm revengeance. His parents are supportive of him and he of course cares about them. Logan is overall a timid kid who prefers to keep to himself. He cares for his friends and family way more than himself and wants to help them in anyway he can and aspires to write comics Penny is also the middle child of Patch and Petal. Penny loves animal friends like Logan but to a lesser extent as her less timid nature allows her to make more friend. She has a wisp companion, but not just any wisp. A nega wisp. Named Pastel. He serves as her close friend, adopted brother and guide. The two of them love hanging out together. Penny is a bit timid to people she doesn't know but unlike Logan once she gets to know them she begins to act in a more social manner with them, giving compliments and playfully joking with them from time to time. She pacifistic and prefers not to fight but possesses the power of Earth which she uses to do one of her favorite past times: gardening. She also enjoys bicycling and volleyball. Penny tends to keep her shy disposition around people she's intimidated by whether it be positive or negative. Her favorite food is pumpkin pie. Penny is overall is a shy nice and caring girl who dislikes using violence. She likes making friends but hesitates at the fact that, while she's good at coming up with what to say has trouble executing her thoughts in real life with people she isn't used to. I hope you like the two of them as I have more (not shy, you're welcome) characters coming soon. Here's the backstory of Pastel for your troubles. As a child during the night she saw a falling star and went outside to observe it. When she did so the star came hurtling towards her and began to slowly descend to her arms, revealing itself to be a strange wisp, half Hyper-go-on and half empty of said energy. She kept it and raised it as her personal pet/companion. Using Mobius technology discovered the name of the wisp (Pastel) and the fact here came by accident due to a misfire with his laser abilities during a training session. He grows fond of Penny and returns to Planet Wisp to ask if he can stay with her and visit from time to time. He did so and he and Penny grew into extremely close and caring friends. Thanks for taking the time to read it guys! Greatly appreciated! But wait... there's more. TO BE CONTINUED. Chillverse 1.0b Chillverse 1.0b Chapter 2: The Secret Dish is out! I hope you’re ready for the intense conclusion to the volleyball batle between Cielbomb and Isaiaham(?!). Boom: (thought) Ugh. How are they so good?! Just a few minutes before Ciel fell in the puke she could barely keep up. But now… (outloud) Wait a sec! Ferham: ? Boom: No not you stay over there. Ferham: (sad) Isaiah: (drinking a soda, lifting a weight with his dick (flaccid) and using his tail to tie his shoe while still tying with Ciel) watch it moobbomb Shred: OOOOOOOOOOH Boom: ...who’re you Shred: Isaiah’s brother. Boom: ...ok. (thought) It’s obvious what Isaiah’s been using! Boom: That’s it! Gawmasse! Shred: ...G-Gawmasse? (The screen fades to black as Boom stands alone in the darkness, the light only shining him as he dawns a grim expression) Boom: Gawmasse...a food I first discovered in one of my missions in White Jungle Edge Jungle. While I was fighting off this one guy 10x bigger than me I couldn’t get the jump on him. It was happening to me. I had seen it on the news all the time that people’s abilities were becoming...God like. Soon after I heard that one of those very people had kidnapped a group of civilians and being the badass hero I was. Shred: (thought) Arrogant douche. Click here if you want to read the rest of the chapter and enjoy the rest of Blu News!! Pokémon: Legendary Encounters Pokémon: Legendary Encounters has been ready for sometime now. I’ve been saving it for today to 1.) begin planning with Zex, 2.) rebuild the hype that was lost during the legendary division delay. Without further adieu I am proud to announce Legendary Encounters will begin production... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...soon. Alright in all seriousness the series is slated to start June 28th. Speaking of serious, here’s the revised version of PLE’s plot. Every new year Arceus and the other Legendaries all decend from the heavens and gift the people with something to celebrate another year of life, peace and tranquility. Each year brings something new, say for example a giant festival, a worldwide race, a tournament among other things. This year Arceus asks for something strange. Rather than have everyone compete she asks the world to bring all of the level 1 (as in evolution-wise) children to compete exclusively this year. Her challenge is a bold one, first the children must race across the six regions with only the first 60 to make it there being eligible for the second round. The next round involves the 60 kids in a battle royale to the death limit of everyone’s abilities! Once 30 of the kids surrender/faint the real battle begins. The Legendaries then decide 6 teams of 5 that will work together in a seperate world, similar but different to their normal one. It is their they will travel the six regions in an attempt to defeat the 53 legendaries and challenge Arceus herself for a grand prize beyond their wildest dreams. The teams will come across other challenges, events and even each other along the way to Arceus and it will truly test their abilities to the fullest. Speaking of Arceus, here’s a sneak peek of her speech from Episode 1. "My people. I am happy to have written this message as well as to have been able to once again offer you the greatest possibilities I can as your leader. The League of Legendaries and I have held a meeting on how we want to interact with you this New Year. Please all of you come to the center of your region and let your regional guardians inform you of what we have in store this New Year. Oh, and be sure to bring the kids! We have a special surprise for them. Farewell." ''~Arceus '' Finally I’d like to show you the finalized teams for PLE. Squad 1 #Aura the Riolu (Bluriginals) #Chronicle the Cubone (LegionDX) #Axel the Fenniken (Apallo) #Karu the Torchic (Rio) #Max the Machop (SS3K) Squad 2 #Stephanie the Iggybuff (Bluriginals) #Doug the Gible (SS3K) #Suezo the Riolu (LegionDX) #Beth the Zangoose (Apallo) #Shen the Starly (Rio) Squad 3 #Stella the Audino (Bluriginals) #Zero the Treecko (LegionDX) #Rainbow the Eevee (Apallo) #Kobushi the Froakie (Rio) #Trevor the Mudkip (SS3K) Squad 4 #Kousuke the Seviper (SS3K) #Taerin the Torchic (Rio) #Siri the Snover (Apallo) #Rad-dude the Tyrouge (LegionDX) #Oliver the Oshawott (Bluriginals) Squad 5 #Takeshi the Psyduck (SS3K) #Quarrel the Chatot (Rio) #Geno the Cyndaquil (Apallo) #Ryuk the Beldum (LegionDX) #Amber the Aipom (Bluriginals) Squad 6 #Kobo the Chespin (SS3K) #Jess the Kirlia (Apallo) #Yuugami the Honedge (LegionDX) #Perry the Pichu (Bluriginals) #Rico the Drillbur (Zexal) I hope you look forward to Pokémon: Legendary Encounters. The TP begins June 28th on Talkplay Wiki, rescheduled to BlurayOriginals if occupied. Delays will be made to accommodate users when necessary. See you soon. Origins: Crash Bandicoot The origins of Crash Bandicoot finally reveal-- err, elaborated on! For the longest time I remained confused on the ownership of Crash. This however came to a close when I stopped being a lazy bum and did my research. This prompted me to want to inform others and as such I came up with my Origins series, a series dedicated to telling the history of series and other such things. Basically LORE extended edition. Here’s the script. * Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin were two best friends who grew up together in Washington DC and shared a similar interest in game design * They developed multiple games together, growing farther and farther in life * Eventually gaining their own company they called “JAM” Jason and Andy’s Magic Software. * Yeah, they were embarrassed by that name as much as you were * and quickly changed it to the now iconic, Naughty Dog * As time went on however their little company was going through financial troubles and could barely afford to continue their newest project Way of the Warrior * They pitched the project to Mark Cerny (president of Universal Studios at the time) to help fund Way of the Warrior for the 3DO * They succeeded and were funded by their partnership began * A game that, while it seemed would be a success received rather lukewarm reception * Mark approved for them to make 3 more games for Universal, however this time on the Sony PlayStation * This game was Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot (though he had a slightly rocky development) went onto make Naughty Dog, Sony and Universal MILLIONS of dollars * However due to Naughty Dog’s extreme efficiency * And the fact Team Racing and Warped were developed at the same pace at the same time * Both were released to critical acclaim. * Take note here kids that Crash is owned by Universal, not Naughty Dog * Crash was truly become the mascot and icon of Sony * That is until one day in June 2000 Vivendi Games (the holding company for Sierra and Blizzard Entertainment) bought Seagram (Universal’s parent company) * Thus giving them control over Crash Bandicoot * As such Universal Interactive (they’re allowed to keep their name...for now * Just two months before the release of Crash Bash) decided from September 21, 2000 that Konami was the new publisher of Crash games (not Sony, in Japan only) and that due to Crash’s popularity amongst the gaming community he would be going multi-platform * And that they themselves (Universal) were to handle the next Crash game's productions * Mark had already resigned from his position as Universal’s president before this decision was made * And while he was considered to be the director for Wrath of Cortex by the new heads of Universal Studios * He was ultimately rejected for Traveller’s Tales causing him to leave back to Naughty Dog and help develop Jak and Daxter & Ratchet and Clank * Now Mark was planned on making a free-roaming Crash game uping the scale of the series * However with the two risky factors of * 1.) Taking Crash to New Heights * and 2.) Taking Crash to New Heights without his original parent company * Universal had simply told Traveller’s to make a traditional Crash game * However by the Universal Interactive, Mark and Sony were all done butting heads * Traveller’s Tales had but 12 months to complete the game * Leading them to create Wrath of Cortex * Going back a bit to the December after Bash’s release Vicarious Visions had approached Universal sweeping them off their feet with wonderful concepts until they were eventually greenlit to create a portable Crash game which had much success * This led Vicarious to make ANOTHER Crash GBA game which released to more success * During this same year (2002), Universal was finally forced to change their name for their overlord * Becoming Vivendi Universal * Traveller’s Tales was getting their hand at a Crash Racing game (AKA Nitro Kart) * When Vicarious came and was chosen to be the developer * Delegating Traveller to the next main series game, Crash Bandicoot Evolution * Which was set to take Crash into the next step * Making his universe more cohesive as well as raising the stakes * Allowing Crash to travel through space as the ants (The Evil Twin’s minions) were a deadly force, and they would need the help of multiple spcies to take down this menace * Development had first begun in conception after Wrath of Cortex’s release * But around halfway through Evolution began diverging into two separate entities * Itself and what we know today as “Crash Twinsanity” * Twinsanity is highly acclaimed to be one the best games in the series * However due to basically not starting development until halfway through * The game is highly incomplete with a ridiculous amount of content cut * Including over 8 levels, many of which would’ve gotten other Crash characters into the mix * During Twinsanity’s development another game, Magenta Software attempted to come in and get a piece of the Crash pie with Crush Bandicoot * A game that would introduce Crash’s evil twin brother “Crush” * It never got far into development, as it was never greenlit. * Even Krome Studios (developer of Ty the Tasmanian) tried to get into Traveller’s Tales business * But were delegated to Spyro the Dragon by Vivendi Universal, a series with just as much as fame and love * That same year we saw the release on Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto’s Rampage a game formed in a partnership by Vicarius and Vivendi Universal which was released to mixed success * After Twinsanity’s release Traveller’s began working on a new game, Cortex Chaos * A continuation of Crash Twinsanity’s plot that would involve Pikmin and Mega Man style set-up/elements * However Vivendi Universal had no interest in this and instead commissioned them to develop a racing game...again * Crash Clash Racing was the predecessor of 2005’s Crash Tag Team Racing and was not only set to use the vehicular fusion concept but, once again use the concept of continuing Crash Twinsanity’s plot * This time however the racing game would take place in Crash’s mind, taking elements from his mind and memories * It’s obvious Traveller was going to put their heart and soul into the series from now on * Giving it their all and building upon the foundation and lore of Crash Bandicoot * And just like with Crash Nitro Kart, development was swiped from them and given to a new developer, * Radical Entertainment, a subsidiary of the aforementioned Sierra who changed the plot and concepts from a continuation of Twinsanity * To it’s own standalone game which didn’t really follow the rules of a conventional Crash racing game * Which showed as, while fans often consider this the last good entry in the series * Critics give this title to Twinsanity with Tag Team receiving less than stellar reviews * With this all said and done Crash’s next main series game was being handled by Radical (and two other companies for the portable games) once more. * However, to fill in the 2006 Activision had Dimps (a completely Japanese company, what activision) make the game for them * Wait, Dimps? The (co-)developers of the Sonic Advance trilogy, Dragon Ball Budokai trilogy, Sonic 4, Street Fighter X Tekken and MUCH MUCH more?! And they’re making a sequel to Crash Bash? This has got to be good. * After Crash Boom Bang!’s release it was quickly panned and labeled as the worst installment of the franchise. Yeah…that escalated quickly. * Whether it be disgrace or killed interest, Boom Bang! was the last entry to enter Japan * That isn’t the only 2006 disappointment however as one year later * Fans would discover Crash Online, a casual online game slated for release in 2007 * ...but it is 2007 * Crash Online never came into fruition becoming “vaporware” (games that were cancelled but the developer never publically states so) * 2007 however brought Crash of the Titans, a game which took away the free-roaming elements of Twinsanity and Tag Team and took us back to a Crash 1, 2 & 3 style camera * Despite this the game received mixed reviews and is looked at as one of the worst games in the franchise * (whispers, despite not being that bad) * (beaten up) * Coincidentally that same year Activision and Vivendi Universal (now known as Vivendi Games) announced they’d be merging * Radical had listened to fan complaints and wanted to improve Mind Over Mutant as much as they can * Bringing back Brio, making Coco playable, adding pocketable mutants and bringing back the free roam element (sort of) * They had lots of other ambitions for the game as well, like online and an actual camera * However much of their ambition had been cut short due to time constraints * Because you know, Activision has to get that yearly dollar * They didn’t however as like its predecessor Mind Over Mutant received mixed reviews and is once again, looked at as one of the worst games in the franchise * (whispers, it’s not that bad, even better than titans) * (mutilated) * This resulted in the end of Crash Bandicoot * He got four more mobile games * But never again did he truly return and grace the console with his whimsy, charm and magic… * That is, until Radical made the decision * Wanting to make up for two disappointments on fans * They began a Crash Bandicoot reboot * Attempting to rebuild the bandicoot and return him to his origins * A game none simply as: Crash Landed * They did this all secretly without the Activision higher ups knowing * And even teamed up with High Impact Games * (Which is made UP of former Naughty Dog and Insomniac staff) * to create a side game alongside Crash Landed * Known in development as: Crash Team Racing * It would bring back the elements fans loved and that made CTR and CNK so great * It looked like Crash was on his way to a Triumphant Return * However the evil sith lord Activision was most likely disappointed in the last three Crash games’ sales * And decimated the two games, firing /ALL/ Radical Entertainment staff involved with the game * And cancelling it entirely. * Leaving Crash alone forever… * Rumors sparked in earlier 2013 that the PS4 would have it’s very own Crash game, as Sony reacquired the rights from Activision * Though this rumor was shot down by a Sony representative * Maybe one day the Bandicoot will be back * But for now all we can do is sit and hope… A comic adaption is coming this fall for those who tl;dr’d or are interested. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to more Origins, in the future. Blu’s Brawl Pics I struggled desperately for 3 years. To find a way to escape this problem. I was out of options and out of space...but I just couldn't let go. One day during math class my friend had come over to me and shown me the light. My savior. What was to be the Achilles' heel to my problem. He had shown Brawl Image Convertor, which allowed me to transform those pesky bin files into glorious jpgs (well, they could've been PNGs but I'm not complaining). So in celebration heres 14 out of 140 of my pictures taken in Brawl. Enjoy Blu's Brawl Pics 1.jpg|(7/??/11) My first pic. What a beauty. I bet Yoshi is responsible. Blu's Brawl Pics 2.jpg|(7/17/11) My first Mew encounter. Ness of course. Blu's Brawl Pics 3.jpg|(7/23/11) C.Falcon takes it up the butt!!!! I don't know what Lucas is happy about. Ness is just gonna betray and jump him for the EarthBound slot. Blu's Brawl Pics 4.jpg|(7/23/11) I take back what I said Lucas. Maybe you DO have a chance in Smash 4. Blu's Brawl Pics 5.jpg|(7/30/11) Ness being badass as per usual. Nothing to see here. Blu's Brawl Pics 6.jpg|(7/30/11) Ness discovers Power Suit Samus Kirby is no longer man...but machine. Blu's Brawl Pics 7.jpg|(7/31/11) Pit and Meta Knight have each other's back. Spammers: Forever Together! Blu's Brawl Pics 8.jpg|(7/31/11) Knuckle Joe attempts to snap some Yoshi neck. Blu's Brawl Pics 9.jpg|(8/1/11) Ness' genius has finally done him in. His brain, too holy to be bound to this earth, self-destructed to escape such damnation. So...shakesperean. diddy's smug ass trying not to laugh... Blu's Brawl Pics 10.jpg|(8/6/11) I think the joke here is that some how Toon Link was hit. Blu's Brawl Pics 11.jpg|(8/6/11) Accurate depiction of Snake's audition for Smash Bros. 4 Blu's Brawl Pics 12.jpg|(8/6/11) Sorry fangirls, Sonic won't be breeding anytime soon. Blu's Brawl Pics 13.jpg|(8/6/11) Follow the light Sonic! Maybe he's like a saiyan and will turn into a great ape from the artificial moonlight...or rather, turn into a werehog. Blu's Brawl Pics 14.jpg|(8/13/11) Lucas double kicks Fox and Ness into a sea of lava. R00d That's all for today guys! Tune in next time where I'll show off 14 more Brawl screenshots. Thanks for watching! And special thanks to my friend and the YouTube video for teaching me how to do so. Click this link if you want to upload your own pictures. Be wary however, as it will require an SD Card. Anyway, see ya! End Slate Thanks for cheering me on and sticking around guys! It has been a great pleasure to prepare all of this for you and I hope you enjoy it. Leave thoughts, comments, criticisms and concerns below because for now we're going to pick up on Rivalry Rumbles! Last time the little brother Luigi managed to defeat his big brother in a 7-5 vote! Let's see today's rumble! Rivalry Rumbles Round 2: SpongeBob SquarePants vs. Rugrats Special thanks to Boom for providing Boombomb for providing the logo for Sonic neXt! Until next time, have a nice day! Category:Blog posts